À la manière des maraudeurs
by Bettyliz
Summary: James se remet en question lorsqu'il se rend compte que Lily refusera toujours de sortir avec lui et que son amitié avec Sirius n'est pas si incassable qu'il le pensait...
1. Les Maraudeurs

NOTE DE BETTYLIZ À LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER L'HISTOIRE:

J'aimerais préciser que cette Fanfiction porte sur les maraudeurs et sur Lily et qu'elle débute à la fin de leur sixième année à Poudlard. Je me suis inspirée pour l'écrire des cinq premiers livres d'Harry Potter écrit par JK Rowling.

**À la Manière des Maraudeurs**

- Chapitre 1 -

**Les maraudeurs**

_Poudlard, juin 1986_

En cette belle soirée du mois juin, il régnait dans la salle des professeurs une atmosphère quelque peu particulière. On pouvait percevoir un certain mélange d'agacement et d'exténuation. Les professeurs de Poudlard s'étaient tous réunit afin de discuter de l'évènement assez particulier survenu le matin même et qui est maintenant le sujet de conversation numéro un de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Malgré les nombreuses déformations de l'histoire dues au bouche-à-oreille, le fait est que, ce matin, les Serpentards furent tous pris par surprise en sortant de leur salle commune. En effet, à l'instant où l'un d'eux mettaient le pied à l'extérieur de la salle commune, il sortait de sa bouche et de ses oreilles des bulles de savon ! Pendant que les Serpentards qui étaient à l'extérieur de la salle s'alarmaient, ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur étaient curieux de savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Donc, tout les Serpentards sortaient de la salle commune. Le professeur Flitwick comprit quelques heures plus tard que c'était la porte d'entrée de la salle commune qui avait été ensorcelée pendant la nuit par quelques plaisantins. Le résultat cette histoire : l'infirmerie fut remplie de bulles de savon toute la journée et toute l'école fut dispenser de cours pour l'avant-midi au grand plaisir de tout le monde puisque les examens finaux débutaient le lendemain.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exprima le professeur Flitwick du haut de sa pile de livres, je me demande bien qui, dans cette école, a eu l'audace de faire une chose pareille!

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il est clair que cette malheureuse blague est encore l'œuvre de messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, répondit le professeur Fracket d'une voie tranchante. Ces quatre jeunes gens ont vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci.

Le professeur Fracket enseignait les potions et était du même coup le directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Ce vieux grincheux avait développé depuis ces dernières années un certain mépris envers la petite bande de Griffondor dont tous les élèves de l'école surnommaient les maraudeurs. Il n'aimait particulièrement pas leurs manières de toujours contester ouvertement l'autorité et par-dessus tout leurs blagues et leurs idioties considérées comme drôles et qui avaient trop souvent comme cible les élèves de sa maison, c'est-à-dire les Serpentards.

- Nous ne pouvons plus accepter une telle bavure dans cet établissement, renchérit Fracket, je propose qu'on envoie des lettres à leurs parents expliquant la situation déplorable dans laquelle se sont mis leurs fils et qu'on les expulse immédiatement de Poudlard.

La solution un peu extrémiste de Fracket provoqua dans la salle l'ahurissement générale.

- Un instant professeur Fracket, s'insurgea McGonagall, aucune preuve ne nous permet d'accuser Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Ce sont de très bons étudiants et rien n'indique que…

- Mais voyons ma chère Minerva, coupa sèchement Fracket, nous n'avons pas besoin de preuves pour savoir que ce sont eux les coupables. Ça fait six ans qu'ils se moquent des règlements de cette école avec leurs farces et leurs escapades nocturnes. Qui d'autres dans cette école aurait eu l'idée de faire une chose pareille.

- Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont des anges, répliqua McGonagall, tous ce que je veux dire c'est que nous ne possédons aucun indice nous prouvant qu'ils sont vraiment les auteurs de ses actes.

Les professeurs échangèrent avec McGonagall des regards d'approbation. Malgré cela, ils pensaient tous (même McGonagall) la même chose : c'était encore les maraudeurs qui avaient fait le coup.

McGonagall, Fracket et les autres professeurs étaient loin de se douter que, non loin de là, dans les dortoirs de la tour de Griffondor, un jeune homme observait leur déplacement par l'intermédiaire d'une petite carte qui ressemblait à un vieux bout de parchemin.

- Hey les gars ! Vous devez voir ça! Les profs sont tous dans le même peloton. On dirait qu'ils sont en réunion secrète, cria Sirius à ses trois meilleurs amis James, Rémus et Peter en tenant entre ses mains la précieuse carte des maraudeurs.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'ils disent, lança Peter qui se rongeait tranquillement les ongles pendant que James et Rémus étudiaient tous les deux dans leurs lits respectifs.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de les entendre pour savoir ce qu'ils se disent, répliqua Sirius. Je suis prêt à parier 10 galions qu'ils sont entrain de parler de notre petite opération Lessivage Serpentards, prononça-t-il avec fierté en se rappelant de la situation hilarante mettant en scène les Serpentards en état de panique et les professeurs ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

- Et si nous allions leur rendre une petite visite incognito les gars?, reprit-il.

À ces mots Rémus et James relevèrent la tête de leur manuel d'histoire de la magie en même temps. Leurs visages affichaient une expression incrédule.

- Non mais tu es malade Patmol!, s'exclama Rémus, on a un examen d'histoire qui compte pour la moitié de l'année demain et toi tu penses à aller espionner les professeurs ?!?

- Ouais! Arrête donc de parler Patmol parce que tu es en train de me perturber dans mon processus d'ingurgitation mentale des dattes importantes du 15e siècle avant Jésus-Christ, dit James d'un trait sans quitter les yeux de son manuel.

Sirius fit une mine de résignation, marmonna avec sa baguette quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Méfait accompli», rangea la carte des Maraudeurs entre son matelas et son lit, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit son merveilleux manuel de l'histoire de la magie.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que James comprenait pourquoi Sirius était son meilleur ami. Pour Sirius, n'importe quelle situation paraissait raisonnable et il lui fallait bien plus qu'un examen final d'histoire pour le préoccuper.

La raison pour laquelle les maraudeurs étaient en train d'étudier dans leur dortoir et non pas dans la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque est simple: les maraudeurs n'étudiaient généralement pas en public! C'était un peu une manière de laisser croire aux autres qu'ils n'étudiaient jamais.

Les maraudeurs étaient sans aucun doute les gars les plus populaires de Poudlard. Partout où ils se promenaient, les regards étaient tous braqués sur eux. Les filles les désiraient et les gars les enviaient. James et Sirius étaient plus précisément le point de mire des filles. Sirius est tout simplement vraiment sexy et pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille qu'il voulait. James, de son bord, avait plutôt ce que l'on appelle de l'attitude. Selon lui, il avait toujours raison et il était LE meilleur. De plus, il éatait depuis cette année le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor et l'attrapeur étoile de Poudlard. James et Sirius avaient carrément un fan club qui les suivait partout.

Rémus aurait également pu être comme James et Sirius et sortir avec n'importe quelle fille, mais, malheureusement pour lui, il était muni d'une entité immatérielle qui le vouerait au célibat toute sa vie. Cette entité était ce que l'on appelle tous une conscience. En effet, Rémus se sentait énormément mal à l'aise de sortir avec une fille sans pouvoir lui avouer qu'il était un loup-garou. Les filles de Poudlard semblaient toutes avoir compris que Rémus ne voulait rien savoir d'une petite amie et avaient arrêté de s'acharner sur lui depuis longtemps.

Les maraudeurs vivaient dans le même dortoir depuis six ans et avaient formé entre eux des liens quasi indestructibles. Leur amitié était en béton et ils avaient une confiance totale envers les autres.

**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**

Voilà ! C'était le premier chapitre… J'espère que tu as apprécié. (Oui !!! C'est vraiment à TOI que je m'adresse !). Après que tu ailles lu ce chapitre, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir de ta part… et cette chose c'est que tu m'écrives ton opinion et tes commentaires !

MERCI D'AVANCE !

BBBB - Big Bisoux Ben Baveux

Bettyliz


	2. Une vérité qui blesse

**À la manière des maraudeurs**

-Chapitre2-  
Une vérité qui blesse

_Le lendemain avant-midi,_

James sortait de la Grande Salle. Il venait de terminer son examen et il restait encore 10 minutes avant la fin. En sortant, il repéra tout de suite dans le couloir Rémus qu'il avait vu sortir de la Grande Salle une minute plus tôt. Son cœur se mit brusquement à battre plus vite lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Rémus était en train de discuter avec une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts émeraudes.

Il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas assurer. Même si James semblait en total contrôle avec lui-même, il était énormément stressé. Le simple fait de penser qu'il allait parler avec elle et il était déjà au paradis! Elle était d'ailleurs la seule fille qui lui faisait cet effet là. Cette jeune fille était tout simplement Lily Evans.

Hey! Salut Rémus, dit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Puis, en jetant un petit coup d'œil sur Lily, il rajouta d'un ton charmeur :

Wow! Je ne savais pas que tu étais en si belle compagnie.

Cette réplique aurait pu faire rougir n'importe qu'elle fille de Poudlard. Toutes, sauf une : Lily. À la place de lui faire de l'œil, elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

Excuse moi Potter, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Rémus et moi étions en train de parler, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Hey!, on se calme ma belle, dit James d'un ton qui se voulait relaxe. Je ne voulais pas te fâcher, continua-t-il un peu hérité. Vous parliez de quoi au juste?

Euh … , dit Rémus un peu mal à l'aise. On se demandait juste qui pouvait avoir fait le coup des bulles de savon…,

James se rappela que Rémus et Lily étaient tous les deux préfets de Griffondor.

Ouais, continua Lily, et il se trouve que Rémus et moi pensons que c'est toi.

James eu un air amusé. Rémus jouait bien le jeu de l'innocent avec elle. Il se demandait comment lui, James Potter, avait réussit à tomber amoureux d'une plaie pareille. C'était sûrement à cause de ses yeux si captivants et de son petit caractère de cochon. Lily n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Quoi! Vous croyez que c'est moi qui à fait ça!, dit James d'un air faussement insulté. Mon dieu! Rémus, je croyais que nous étions des amis!!!!!

En disant cela, il réussit à faire rire Rémus et à faire fâcher Lily encore plus.

Arrête donc de niaiser et avoue le donc que c'est toi, dit-elle.

James pris un air pensif.

D'accord, je vais l'avouer, mais seulement si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, dit-il en ricannant.

À ces mots, Lily, rouge de colère, sorti de ses gonds.

JAMAIS! COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA-IL QUE JE TE LE RÉPÈTE POUR QUE ÇA RENTE DANS TA SALLE PETITE TÊTE D'ARROGANT ET DE PRÉTENTIEUX?, cria-t-elle.

James s'était bien douté de sa réponse, mais il avait quand même espéré, au plus profond de lui-même, que cette fois-ci elle finirait par dire oui. Lily ne semblait pas savoir que ça lui faisait mal quand elle le rejetait de la sorte… James eut la soudaine envie de lui faire mal a elle aussi.

HEY! JE NE T'AI RIEN FAIT! TU SAIS C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME AVEC TOI, LILY?, dit James furieux. LE PROBLÈME C'EST QUE T'AS PAS DE VIE, TU PASSES TES JOURNÉES À LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE ET À EMMERDER TOUT LE MONDE! QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT BIEN TE FAIRE QUE SE SOYE MOI OU UN AUTRE QUI AIT FAIT LE COUP DES BULLES? TU VEUX ÊTRE LA PREMIÈRE À ALLER LE RAPPORTER À MCGONAGALL? TU SAIS QUOI LILY? CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS ÉTONNANT QUE TU N'AILLES PAS D'AMI.

OUPS! Il sentit tout d'un coup qu'il était allé trop loin. Il pouvait entrevoir une larme sortir de ses magnifiques yeux rougit.

C'est vraiment ça que tu penses de moi, James?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Comme honteuse qu'il la regarde pleurer, elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et elle partit en pleurant. James, figé, la regarda partir. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Rémus était à côté de lui et le fixait la bouche ouverte.

Elle l'avait quand même cherché…, lui dit-il comme pour se défendre, en plus c'est elle qui a commencé…

Tout d'un coup, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à grande volée.

Q'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE LÀ-BAS?, s'écria le professeur McGonagall d'une voie menaçante, IL Y A ENCORE DU MONDE QUI SONT EN EXAMENS ICI!

* * *

Il était fréquent que Lily et James se disputent, mais James n'était jamais allé jusqu'à la faire pleurer. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça. C'était vraiment méchant. Dans le fond, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la taquiner pour attirer son attention, pas la blesser! 

L'âme bourrée de remords, il passa tout le reste de l'avant-midi, seul, sur le bord du lac. À l'heure du dîner, il décida d'aller s'excuser à Lily. Il traversa la Grande Salle qui s'était retransformée en salle à manger et chercha Lily des yeux. Elle n'y était pas. Il alla donc rejoindre Rémus et Peter qui était déjà là.

Salut, dit-il du ton maussade.

Tu étais où?, dit Peter la bouche pleine de pâté au poulet. Je voulais t'emprunter tes notes de cours en potions…

Ah, dit James d'un air indifférent. Et Bien prend les, elles sont dans le dortoir…. Euh, vous n'auriez pas vu Lily dernièrement?

- Non, dit Rémus, mais après ce que tu viens de lui dire, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille te parler…

Un gros silence s'installa entre les trois. C'est à ce moment que Sirius fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Il avait l'air très excité.

Hey! Devinez avec qu'elle déesse j'ai passé tout l'avant-midi!, dit-il en s'assoyant près d'eux, l'air vraiment enjoué.

Qui?, demanda Peter avide de savoir.

Roxane Doll, vous savez? La Serdaigle en septième!!

Quelle question! Tout le monde connaissait Roxane Doll. Même les premières années savaient qui elle était. Il faut dire qu'elle ne se faisait pas manquer dans les couloirs.Elle s'y promenait toujours les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise détachés avec sa jupe au ras les fesses. Elle avait la réputation d'être une allumeuse de première.

James, Peter et Rémus affichèrent tous les trois un air incrédule.

- Je ne peux pas le croire!!!, dit Peter admiratif.

- Ouais! Et en plus elle m'a dit qu'elle passait ses vacances chez sa tante qui habite dans un chalet sur le bord du lac Dunlop!

James fut tout d'un coup vraiment intéressé par ce que disait Sirius. Il avait lui-même un chalet sur le bord de ce lac. Le lac Dunlop était l'une des places les plus branchées dans le monde des sorciers. Il était surtout réputé pour ses plages de sable fin. Évidemment, aucun moldu ne pouvait y avoir accès. Vu que Sirius avait fugué de chez lui l'été dernier, les parents de James l'avaient invité à passer les vacances d'été chez eux à leur chalet. Avec Roxane dans le décor, les vacances d'été semblaient devenir pour James de plus en plus intéressantes.

Les maraudeurs passèrent donc tout le reste du midi à écouter le récit de Sirius.

L'après-midi s'annonçait pour James vraiment ennuyante. Il avait un examen de potions le lendemain et James savait qu'il devra être vraiment rigoureux dans ses réponses, car le simple fait d'écrire son nom sur sa copie semblait être une raison suffisante pour le professeur Fracket de lui enlever automatiquement 5 points. Il savait qu'avec tout le trouble que lui et ses amis avaient causé depuis les dernières années, le professeur Fracket trouverait bien n'importe qu'elle excuse pour lui enlever des points.

En se rendant à la salle commune de Griffondor, James croisa miraculeusement Lily qui se dirigeait dans la direction inverse. Dès qu'elle l'aperçu, elle accéléra le pas et posa son regard à terre afin d'éviter celui de James.

- Euh… Lily, dit James qui essayait de capter le regard de Lily, LILY! Attend! Je veux te parler…

- Va-t'en!, dit-elle en marchant encore plus vite et bien déterminée à éviter James du regard.

- Écoute moi Lily!, répliqua James en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je veux m'excuser…

C'était bien la première fois que James Potter voulait s'excuser !

- LÂCHE MOI ! De toute manière tu avais raison, Potter. Je n'ai pas d'ami, dit-elle d'une voie déchirée qui annonçait qu'elle allait encore pleurer.

- Mais, non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça…, dit-il. Je TE le JURE !, continua-t-il d'une voie convaincante pour éviter qu'elle éclate en sanglots une seconde fois.

- NON JAMES ! Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai VRAIMENT PAS d'ami, dit-elle d'une voie tremblante en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux affichaient vraiment un terrible désespoir. James eu sur le coup terriblement honte de s'en être pris à elle ce matin. Comment a-t-il pu être si dur avec elle ! Il avait vraiment visé son point le plus vulnérable. James ne savait même pas que Lily n'avait pas d'ami. Pourtant, en classe, elle était toujours rayonnante et elle parlait à tout le monde…

Lily s'enfuit et James, pour la seconde fois dans la journée, la regarda partir sans rien faire. Dans son cœur, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis qu'ils étaient en troisième année et que même s'il était déjà sorti avec des tas d'autres filles, il n'avait jamais cesser de l'aimer. Malheureusement, pour la première fois de sa vie, il manquait de courage pour lui faire sa déclaration d'amour.

**FIN DU DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE**

* * *

Vous ne pouvez pas savoirà quel point c'est l'fun recevoir des reviews!!! (même si je n'en n'ai reçu que deux...) Ça fait vraiment ma journée! Juste le fait de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un en quelque part qui a lu mon histoire...C'est vraiment MALADE!!!! 

Au menu dans le prochain chapitre: James et Sirius passent l'été ensemble et James se pose de sérieuses questions sur son amitié avec Sirius. (Bien quoi? il faut bien qu'ils se chicanent un peu.... c'est presque impossible une amitié sans chicane pisça ne fait pas de bonnes histoires en plus...)

bye bye

Bettyliz


End file.
